


At Mustang's Wedding

by Ookami82



Series: Post-CoS [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Post Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Post November canon...where as Edward and Winry are attending Mustang's wedding and Winry is 6 mos. Pregnant. This is a little sketchy-type thing, supposed to be a photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Mustang's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishte/gifts).



> Thanks for the inspiration Ishte!

[](http://s1266.photobucket.com/user/Rachel_Liberto/media/novemberEdWin_zps593201f0.jpg.html)


End file.
